Our Love
by christie700
Summary: Misaki and Usui are now in a relationship. Will their secret be revealed? If yes, how so? How will the students take it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, sorry if it's bad! Reviews would be appreciated.**

**After re-reading the first two chapters, I knew I had to tidy it up a little, I'm sure that there may be more errors but it seems better than before. Will fix up chapter 2 soon as well. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Usui, don't wait for me tomorrow morning ok? I have some work to catch up on and will be leaving early" Misaki said as she gave her boyfriend a goodnight kiss. Usui watched her with a smile as she walked towards her house door; she gave him one last glance and wave before disappearing into her house. Usui had waved back and thought to himself "Just you wait for tomorrow morning my Misa-chan" he smirked as he walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Misaki awoke abruptly from her dream, she had dreamt that Usui was treating her coldly and broke up with her. He told her he was in love with someone else who was actually beautiful, kind and wasn't violent like her. She shook her head _No way Usui would do that to me, right? _she thought to herself. Misaki slowly got up from her bed and looked at her clock, "5 o' Clock, guess I should shower" she thought to herself.

Misaki and Usui have been a couple for two months now; guilt started to consume her, she feels selfish that she hasn't been able to expose their relationship. Happy as well that she has such an understanding boyfriend, they both had a vague idea of what was to happen if the students knew they were dating or at least an idea of how they would react to the nenws.

Recently Misaki has been creating her own scenarios in her head of how she could even tell the students of Seika about her relationship.

_Some sort of assembly or gathering? No that sounds ridiculous, well not exactly if it has anything to do with Usui… but no that's just absurd. Walk to school hand in hand until someone approaches us? Definitely sounds better than a stupid assembly in regards to our relationship_ similar thoughts to these would keep flowing through her head, she worried about the day they exposed their relationship. What worried her most was the aftermath after revealing their relationship. Some of the situations she came up with were so ridiculous that she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

She has a reputation of being a demon to uphold so she didn't like idea of the students seeing her soft side, especially the embarrassing blushes the _pervert_ adores so much of. She knew that once their relationship was announced he wouldn't need to think twice about hugging or kissing her for the public to see. It was just the kind of thing he would do.

However they had come to an agreement to finally reveal their relationship to the school in two weeks. Eventually she snapped out of her daydream and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

She removed all her clothing and entered the shower. She could feel the warmth the shower provided her, slowly her worries vanished and she was able to relax. Misaki has been very busy for the whole week and hadn't received very much sleep or have the time to relax. The part that made her most sad was that she hasn't spent much time with Usui either, she was scared that he would be mad due to their lack of contact.

* * *

In the student council room stood a happy, tall handsome figure with spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes, the one and only Usui Takumi.

He was more than excited whilst waiting for his cute girlfriend to walk in the door. He arrived extremely early just to be sure that he would arrive before Misaki did. All the preparations needed done were completed with ease.

He just needed the main star of the show to appear, he longed to kiss her, to embrace her, and he really has missed the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his own. It has been a week after all; she's been so busy that they haven't even kissed. They may have kissed last night but he felt that it wasn't a real kiss. He wanted a real kiss filled with passion and their strong love for each other.

He knew he couldn't hold it against her for their lack of contact; so much has been going on in her lifethat she hasn't had much spare time. His lips curved into a smile as soon as he heard footsteps getting growing louder. _Showtime. _

Misaki approached the door and opened it; she failed to notice the figure standing in front of her desk with a remote in his hand. Misaki immediately sat down on her chair and examined her tall stack of paperwork and gave out a loud sigh.

She jumped straight off her chair and landed on her bottom as music started to play. She looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw Usui with a huge smile plastered on his face, she couldn't help but stare into his emerald green eyes. What surprised her most was when he started dancing as he slowly approached her. Just as Michael Jackson would, maybe even better he is an _alien _after all right?

_What's that idiot doing? _ She couldn't help but smile from seeing him though especially when he started singing.

Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Ever, never Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

She was well aware of the blush formed on her cheeks with his sudden romantic gesture; _he really is an alien from planet pheromone_. _Not only is he a great cook, athletic, a genius, a pervert, well the list goes on but is a great singer and dancer too? His voice is flawless, smooth yet strong_.

Step by step he got closer to her and did a quick moonwalk towards Misaki's direction and the next thing the she knew was that she already had her back pressed up against the wall.

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

At this point his hand was securely placed on her cheek as he kept singing, still smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, she had tried several times to look away to avoid him seeing the deep shade of red on her cheeks but of course he wouldn't allow that to happen. He would make her look right into his beautiful eyes as he continued to sing. _His face is not far from mine, I long to kiss him but I should let him finish singing _she reasoned with herself.

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!_

Misaki was really glad that it was still early and no students were around at this hour; it would have been embarrassing if someone were to barge in and see their position and him singing so beautifully.

However she could no longer hold back her feelings. She has missed him so much and immediately removed the remote from his hands, turned the music off and threw it to the other side of the room. His eyes widened from her sudden action, _he looks so cute _she thought as her smile grew wider.

Misaki grabbed his tie and captured his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst playing with his soft spike blonde hair, Usui was surprised with her sudden action but this was what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and began to return the kiss. They kept kissing each other with full passion, they missed each other. They didn't wish to stop either; it expressed their strong love for each other.

Suddenly the door burst wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all would like to thank those who have read the first chapter as well as the positive reviews. Well here's chapter 2! I might even be able to complete chapter 3 tomorrow or by the end of today, if I have time left over after doing some cleaning lol ;) **

**Chapter 2 has been fixed up slightly as well, may be a few errors since I was in a slight rush (Got sleepy xD). **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They hadn't even noticed the four startled figures standing at the door, they just continued making out. Eventually due to their lack of oxygen they had to stop and catch their breath. Misaki laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, once opened her eyes grew wide and her cheeks red. She tried to talk but no words came out of her mouth so she started banging her knuckles on Usui's chest and pulled away.

"What was that for?" Usui asked but as he turned his head to face what she was looking at he knew the reason.

"Oh. Well good morning Yukimura, Kanou, Sakura and Shizuko" Usui said calmly with a big smile on his face. Misaki was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud squealing Sakura

"Misaki! Are you and Usui finally dating? Wait, how long has this been going on for?" Sakura questioned happily.

"Y-yes, we've been d-dating for t-wo months now" she replied.

She saw Usui smirk at this and he decided to do a little early morning teasing "As for what we were doing this morning, that must have been going on for about—" before he could even finish Misaki had already covered his mouth shut and gave him the demon glare which Usui only found to be cute. He loved it when she got angry.

They both took another glance and saw Yukimura standing still blushing, a smiling Shizuko and Kanou looking right at them. "Well to be honest, we always had a feeling that something was going on between you two but now we know for sure" Kanou managed to say with a smile.

Usui eventually stood up and reached his hand out to Misaki, offering to help her up which she accepted happily. Little did these six know that there were two boys listening to their little conversation.

* * *

"Aah, why did we have to come to school early again?" Yuki asked frustration, too exhausted to remember.  
"For the field trip meeting remember? Wait did you hear footsteps? Let's check it out, we still have about 10 minutes before the meeting starts anyways" Lee replied.

Yuki nodded back in agreement and they casually walked witnessing saw 4 students walk towards the student council room which they didn't find all that amusing. But as soon as they opened the door they noticed the four gasp in unison like they had seen a ghost.

The pair walked closer to get a better view of the scene and heard Sakura yell out "Misaki! Are you and Usui finally dating? Wait, how long has this been going on for?"

_What could have given her that idea? Usui-san and Pres? Get real _Yuki thought to himself as he chuckled at the idea.

He stopped immediately after hearing Misaki's reply "Y-yes, we've been d-dating for t-two months now" he heard the demon pres say. Lee and Yuki gasped and looked at each other for a moment in disbelief.

"Did Pres just admit she was dating Usui-san for two whole months? WHAT!? We have to tell others about our shocking discovery; this must be a façade though right? They can't seriously be dating?" Lee said.

Yuki immediately pulled out his mobile and started texting as much people as he could reach about their recent discovery which read out as: **"Just heard that Usui-san and Demon Pres might be dating! Gather around the school gate and spread the word to the whole school!" **

* * *

"Well… we were planning on telling everyone about us in about two weeks, just before the fieldtrip but I guess now would be fine too…" Misaki said whilst trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

They started to hear sounds banging against the windows. "What was that?" they all said in unison.

They all ran towards the windows and noticed a huge crowd gathered at the gates, two people were holding a long sheet of poster saying "Pres and Usui-san to the school gate!" They stared at each other in confusion with the same thoughts flowing through "What's going on?" Misaki and Usui looked at each other for a minute and eventually nodded as a sign of agreement and left the room quietly along with curiosity as they got closer .

* * *

Eventually they arrived outside and approached crowd slowly. Misaki seemed nervous due to her friends witnessing the make out session with her boyfriend earlier whilst Usui remained calm and took her place for the talking "So why exactly do you guys want us here for?" he asked with a bored expression planted on his face.

"Well… now that you ask, w-we want to k-know if you two are r-really d-dating?" hearing this Usui looked at Misaki with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read chapter 2, reviews and any ideas for future chapters are welcome. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Would like to thank those of you have taken the time to read the story and reviewed the story.

I would also like to give a special thanks to Nerf-or-Nothing for the wonderful review full of suggestions to improve my writing. The suggestions given have really helped me improve this chapter after comparing it between the first version of chapter 3 that I had written early.

**Chapter 3**

Things were only getting a lot more interesting, he could do nothing but smile at this point, _won't this be a lot of fun _as an idea struck right into his mind. Usui slowly approached his girlfriend's ear whispering to her "Remember when you asked me if there was something you could do in return for taking care of you whilst you were ill?" upon hearing what he said, she knew this was bad news for her at least. However, despite her sudden fear she nodded along in agreement.

Usui's happiness only grew from this point on and still using his quiet voice calmly said to Misaki "Don't hold back, that is all I ask of you Misa-chan"

The students eyes were all glued to Usui and Misaki, each and every one kept their thoughts to themselves but they all shared similar thoughts to one another. Their curiosity only grew after seeing Usui come closer to his _supposed girlfriend _and whisper something to her in secret, especially when they saw the so called demon Pres nod in agreement to what he said. Silence had overtaken the crowd until it was broken by Usui's loud and cheerful voice.

"You guys really want to know huh? Ok then… here's the answer you guys have been looking for" Usui said with a smirk as he walked closer to Misaki. He held her onto her cheek with one of his warm hands in attempt to reassure her "Don't hold back, remember that" he said with a wink.

Misaki knew at this point just what exactly his perverted boyfriend has in mind but decided she would comply just this once as a thank you for all he has done for her. His face grew closer to her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, Misaki did the same action but instead her arms were placed around his neck while she got up on her tip toes.

Soon enough the distance between their lips were closed and they found themselves lost in each other's embrace. They didn't want to forget this feeling, the feeling of safety in each other's arms. The students gasped at their action but the couple couldn't care less if the crowd were to yell at them, they only thought of each other.

Usui couldn't help but smile against her lips _no more hiding our relationship and another thing… no more confessions! _He happily thought to himself. They kept going, their kiss full of happiness, relief, love, passion, the list goes on but they are still human or Misaki is at least and so had to pull away to catch their breath.

His emerald eyes were lost in her amber eyes but they were brought back to reality as they remembered the crowd behind them. They turned around; Misaki's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink whilst Usui just held her close. The crowd grew wild; some were fine with this and accepted their relationship. However, most of the girls couldn't help but cry seeing that the hottest guy in school had been taken away from them right under their noses. Deep down, they all knew that Usui and Pres had some form of a relationship; however what they didn't know was just how strong their bond was. They figured that it was merely friendship with no romantic feelings involved or possibly even rivals but they were wrong.

Everyone was silent for a while but once again the silence was interrupted by none other than Usui Takumi "Got your answer I assume, now if you'll excuse me… _my girlfriend _and I will be taking our leave" he said to the crowd whilst he gently took hold of Misaki's hand to take her away from the crowd.

The crowd just stood there with both their eyes and jaws' wide open wondering if what they had seen was just a dream. Some had even pinched each other to see if they would wake up from this dream but all they achieved from doing so was pain. Eventually the crowd loosened up and started accepting their relationship and disbanded.

Yuki thought about the incident and even came to a conclusion that they looked like a perfect match. _Pres is the only other person who comes close to Usui's league in terms of sport and academics and Usui-san looked really happy too, so obviously no blackmail was involved. The feeling is mutual then. _

Misaki stopped for a moment and turned her head over to face him "Usui, was it really necessary to expose our relationship in that manner?" Misaki asked him.

"No… but I wanted to pick up where we left off in the student council room" he said whilst pouting. Before Misaki could hit him he said "It's out in the open though, don't you think it's better this way? They know for sure we're dating now, they can't just brush it off after witnessing that passionate kiss" he proudly said.

As much as she wanted to argue with his decision, she couldn't because what he said is true and she knew that she should have exposed their relationship sooner and so she nodded in agreement. _Maid Latte next then _she decided.

Thanks for reading chapter 3, hope you enjoyed reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made some corrections to the first two chapters, fixed it up a bit. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Usui and Misaki happily walked towards the student council room to collect Misaki's schoolbag. She then noticed that only 15 minutes remained before class was to start so they decided to go to their separate classes.

As soon as they stepped out of the room they could feel the stares piercing their skin. What surprised them the most was when people started approaching them to congratulate their relationship and saying how they looked good together.

As they neared Usui's class they could hear loud footsteps, seems like some students decided to break the rules.

"No running in the hallway!" yelled Misaki with her demon aura causing Usui to chuckle at how cute she is.

Upon hearing this students started to slow down and approached the couple. That's when the awkward and personal questions were thrown to at them, the girls would ask in unison "Is he a good kisser?", "Who made the first move? Who made the confession?"

Misaki felt like she was going to explode from all the questions she was being asked. She refused to answer any and just ignored each and every question thrown at them. Usui just smirked and was seriously tempted to answer all the questions asked but Misaki kept shooting him that _speak and you'll seriously regret it_.

* * *

Eventually they arrived to Usui's class and so she separated their hands "Bye Usui, see you at lunch" she said with a smile.

"Awh Misa-chan~, is that all I get? No goodbye kiss? Can't I at least get a hug?" he said with a pout.

Hearing this Misaki released her demon aura and quietly said with a stern voice "Idiot don't you think we've shown enough public display of affection?" not wanting the stalkers behind hearing her.

Usui ignored this and approached her, leaning closer to her face, just as he was a few centimetres away from meeting her soft lips pain shot through on his head. Misaki had smacked his head harshly. That's when Usui had a little idea.

Usui lowered down his head whilst pouting "That really hurts Misa-chan… You could of just said no, that's no way to treat your boyfriend" he said sadly.

Sakura tapped Misaki's shoulder and told her "Yeah Misaki… He just wanted to say goodbye, you should apologise to him"

"Usui… I'm sorry, I shouldn't of hit you" Misaki said apologetically whilst she patted his head to ease the _pain. _

Just before Usui even got the chance to smile or suggest a kiss to make it up to him she removed her hand from the bruise and pushed him away.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that you perv!? You've jumped off a roof and didn't complain you expect me to fall for that?" she half yelled.

Usui chuckled for a while and went back to his pouting "Awh Misa-chan~ you saw right through my plan" with that said Misaki quickly ran to her own class.

* * *

This scene didn't go unnoticed by students as they have taken an increased interest between the couple, being the nosy people they are they wanted to know each and every detail of their relationship and so the plotting begins.

Misaki kept getting distracted during class thanks to a certain perverted alien; _I may have to do another all-nighter of studying _she thought to herself as she sighed.

***Bell rings***

Misaki not wanting to see her boyfriend quickly packed her stuff and ran out of her classroom but with of course with the luck she has she bumped into someone and fell right on top of him. "I'm so sorry… I didn't see you there" she apologised.

"Wow Misa-chan~ I didn't know you were so eager to see me… I'm more than happy to stay in this position too actually. So what if all the students are watching us right?" he said in his cheerful and sarcastic tone.

"Quit spouting such nonsense you pervert!" she quickly said as she ran to the station in hope to lose him.

She failed of course because as soon as she reached the station, the tall blonde was behind her tapping her shoulder.

"You can't get away from me that easily Misa-chan" he calmly said whilst he entwined their hands together. She decided not to cause a scene and walked hand in hand with him to the train.

* * *

They both finished their shifts for the day and then gathered the staff members to one of the tables.

"What is it now? I'm in a rush to get home you know! I need to finish the dress I've been working so hard on!" Aoi said glaring at them.

"Should we tell them or show them like we did at school?" Usui teased

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Just get on with it already idiot." Misaki said angrily.

"You probably won't be too surprised but me and Misa-chan here have been dating for two months" Usui announced happily.

Manager stood still for a moment but didn't take her long before she started going into her own little word jumping up and down and dancing with excitement covered in moe flowers yelling out "Wow, Misaki and Usui are officially together! How Moe!

They weren't all that surprised anyways and just congratulated them and a few hugs were given to Misaki.

"Well I already knew you two were dating…" Aoi admitted

"How so?" the couple asked in unison

"Well kinda hard not to know after seeing you two in the kitchen that one time… and also at the alley…" he replied looking down as he remembered what had happened.

Usui and Misaki were well aware of what Aoi meant by the kitchen and the alley… they just didn't think someone would see them since they were careful.

The staff immediately gathered around Aoi prying out what exactly Misaki and Usui was doing as he hesitantly told them what he saw.

Misaki just stood there with her head down and cheeks flushed. Manager started dancing around the room with excitement yet again after hearing the story.

Usui and Misaki took this as a chance to escape back home while everyone else was watching the cheerful manager with a worrying look and succeeded.

* * *

"Ahh… today was so tiring, luckily we managed to escape them before we get cornered with questions like at school" Misaki said with a chuckle as she reached for Usui's hand.

"But Misa-chan… you know I would of gladly answered those questions we were being asked at school, it allows me to reminisce our wonderful memories" Usui replied to her as he held on tightly to her hand.

"Err... idiot Usui. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"See you tomorrow Misa-chan" replied Usui as he reached in to hug her tightly.

Once they pulled back from the hug they stared deeply into their eyes and closed the distance between their lips and shared a long and deep passionate kiss before parting their ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update… I'll try to update the next one faster and update more often. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks have gone by pretty quickly at school and everyone is really excited about the fieldtrip. Misaki being the president has to make sure everything is in order, including the attendance record.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here, the teachers have already left in a separate vehicle. In to the bus guys, make sure you don't forget anything ok?" Misaki ordered them before she too headed to the bus.

Everyone rushed into the bus fighting over seats so that they could sit with their friends. Misaki decided that she'll be nice to them; everyone deserved a break every so often especially since this is the fieldtrip everyone looks forward to all year round.

Misaki walked into the bus and saw the seat reserved for her at the back and calmly sat down. Usui and Shintani stared at each other and both ran straight up to Misaki throwing words at each other on who should sit next to her.

"Would you guys just shut up? If you're going to act like a bunch of 5 year olds, why don't you just sit together and I'll go and sit with Sakura." Misaki half yelled whilst she got up, lifted her bag up and walked over to Sakura and sat on the empty seat next to her.

Usui and Shintani glared at each other with rage and sat down next to each other reluctantly, still glaring at each other.

"You know this is your fault Sanshita-kun. If you weren't in the way, I would be sitting with _my _girlfriend and I would also be leaning my head on her shoulder for a nap." Usui said with disappointment and a pout.

Shintani decided it was best to ignore what he said and just smiled because he succeeded in getting Misaki away from him. He wanted to make sure she was happy and that he will never hurt her before he makes any attempt to let her go.

* * *

Everyone was happily seated well except for Usui and Shintani that is and so the bus started moving out of the school and left to their destination.

Misaki and Sakura were just sitting calmly talking about how unfortunate it was that Shizuko couldn't make it to the trip due to her fever.

Sakura suddenly looked to the front right and saw Usui staring at Misaki with a sad and disappointed look, "Misaki~ you should have sat next to your boyfriend, he looks so disappointed… look how sad he is" Sakura said to her friend.

"It's fine Sakura I can't leave you sitting on your own anyways. Well I'm gonna just take a short nap; I didn't get much sleep last night. Mind waking me up in half an hour?" she replied with a smile.

Sakura nodded and that's when she came up with a brilliant idea. When she was sure that Misaki was asleep, she carefully took Misaki's phone out of her bag and found the number she was looking for and sent a text saying:

**Usui-kun, Sakura here! Misaki is asleep, how about we swap seats so that you can sit next to her?**

Usui was just playing a random mini-game on his phone when he received the text. As he read the text, a wide grin was glued to his face as he turned his head back and gave Sakura a nod.

_Good thing Sanshita-kun is asleep; otherwise he would start something and wake up my Misa-chan _he thought to himself.

Usui quietly lifted his bag up and got off his seat and succeeded in sitting next to his sleeping girlfriend.

He couldn't help but stare at her cute sleeping face and he slowly shifted her position so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. Usui took one of his hands gently from her lap and held onto it whilst he entwined their fingers together.

His eyes never left her face, he just continued to stare at her, _How can you be so cute without even trying? I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. _

Eventually Usui too grew tired and lay his head on top of hers and drifted to sleep. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the cute couple; she envied the fact that they were able to spend the fieldtrip together. She could only dream how it would be like if Kuuga were here with her. Instead she's stuck with Shintani…

* * *

Shintani eventually woke up feeling hungry "Takumi… pass me my bag please?" he asked but got no reply and turned his head to face him but was surprised to see Sakura instead.

He gasped at the sight of Usui holding his first love's hand and her sleeping on his shoulder so comfortably. He could feel the sadness consume him but along with frustration, _why can't I be the one to hold her while she sleeps? It's not fair! I guess that I really have to try to let her go from now on… _

They still had a few hours to go before they arrived at their destination when suddenly the bus came to an abrupt stop which awoke both Usui and Misaki up.

Misaki was startled, especially when she noticed a certain pervert next to her holding onto her hand, "What happened to the bus? More importantly, what do you think you're doing idiot Usui? She asked still half asleep as she removed her hand from his grasp.

"But Misa-chan~ you looked so cute when you were sleeping and I wanted you to be comfortable..." he replied with a smirk.

"Whatever... I'm gonna check what's wrong with the bus…" Misaki said as she hurriedly passed the other students who had been staring at her and Usui for a while now.

She asked the bus driver what happened to the bus and he said that the engine wouldn't run, he also mentioned that he has no signal to make a call for help.

Misaki asked the students if they had any signal to call for help but they all shook their heads and answered 'no'.

The bus driver faced the students "Ok… I'm going to have to leave you guys to search for some help; I am leaving the president here in charge. Got it?" he said, once the driver saw the students nod their heads in agreement he took his water bottle and stepped out of the bus.

Misaki returned to her seat and sighed deeply with disappointment knowing that it would take a while before they arrived. She could see the disappointment in the other students as well before she saw one boy stand up cheerfully, it was Yuki.

"Hey guys, since we'll be stuck here for a while… How about we do some kind of activity or play some games? One where EVERYONE has to join, sound good pres?" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Misaki stood up as well "We might as well but we should have a vote first to see if enough people want to do this. For all those who agrees with the idea raise your hand up," she asked.

Every person in the bus had their hand up and so she asked them to come up with an idea on what they would like to do.

Everyone was whispering ideas and it hit one of them to play truth or dare and pick on Misaki and Usui to know more about their relationship, many giggled at the idea and agreed.

Whilst waiting for everyone to come up with an idea, Usui kept staring at her "Pres, why don't you go to sleep? That way I can look at your cute sleeping face again" he asked simply with a grin.

"Agh! Shut up you perv!" she said with a low tone to make sure she didn't attract any attention from the students nearby. She was just about to smack him too but was interrupted by Yuki "Hey Pres, we all decided to play 'Truth or Dare'"

She nodded in response "Ok hmm, here's an idea… how about we all step outside, the weathers nice and we would have a lot more space. Everyone out the bus" she ordered the students.

Misaki could feel regret consume her for agreeing to this activity but she can't exactly back out after agreeing to it. She can only hope that if she happens to pick truth that the questions aren't connected to her job or her relationship with Usui.

As she neared the door to the bus she could see Usui standing outside waiting for her with that annoying smirk of his which she learned to love but would never admit to…

* * *

**Mm how was it? If there are certain questions or dares that you would like to be added in the 'truth or dare' game, feel free to pop them in a review. Thanks for taking the time to read. **


	6. Author's Note

Not a new chapter sorry.

Since school has begun, I have less free time and am busy with my homework and studies. I am not sure when I will be able to write a new chapter. I have started the next chapter but haven't managed to complete it. I will try to write again when I get the chance but it is uncertain when that will happen.

Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate it.

Also I can't believe that the manga is ending soon! Well at least chapter 84 is out soon :D, hope its a long one.

- Christie


End file.
